


Fire Of Fear

by Walsingham



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of Mark Webber involved in a crash.</p><p>It's not brilliant, and hardly accurate, but I had some sadistic feelings stewing in my chest that I needed rid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Of Fear

   Over the roar of his Formula 1 car, Mark Webber only just heard the indescribable crash of two cars colliding in front of him. He turned the wheel sharply, but it was impossible to avoid some of the larger pieces of debris strewn all over the track. He didn't see another car coming up beside him until it was too late. Their front wheels brushed and the effect was instantaneous. Mark was knocked off course and he tried desperately to regain control. He felt another car run into the back of him, and he swore as his car was sent spinning. Two more cars hit him before he ran off the track into the side wall. Another car skidded off and hit him again. There was a bang as the back of Mark's car caught alight. As he struggled with the safety belt, the flames quickly moved forward, and he felt the scorching heat on his back.

   He screamed. He couldn't help it. He was properly terrified. Panic filled his throat as he pulled at the unyielding belt. Smoke filled his mouth and nose and he put his hands in front of his face to protect himself. Through the gloves, the flames burnt his hands.

   Mark's vision clouded, his brain foggy. In a desperate last attempt for freedom, he pulled at the safety belt with one hand, and brief relief flooded through him as it came loose. Using his last reserves of strength, he pushed himself up and out of the seat and fell onto his stomach on the ground, coughing violently. Track marshals and members of the Red Bull team crowded him instantly.

   He vaguely felt the heat subside as the flames burning through the back of his racing suit were subdued. He felt himself be lifted gently onto a stretcher and carried to the awaiting ambulance he knew was there. He blacked out before he reached the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome  
> x


End file.
